


Of Star Wars and Lightsabers

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if BH had a blackout and the pack was hanging out together and Derek brings out the emergency light sticks? A conversation involving who would be who in Star Wars that's what!<br/>--<br/>"Speaking of funny though. If Peter has blue, does that make him Anakin? Cause he went all dark side and all?" </p><p> </p><p>It was Erica who chose to reply, “Does that mean Scott is Luke then?” Isaac began to chuckle, his smile tinted a bright yellow when Erica growled, “Scott, I am your Alpha.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Star Wars and Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this video of Ian](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/54437996373/umm-so-thats-it-for-now-im-gonna-get-back-to)

"This is so wrong." Stiles declared, staring at the red emergency light stick in his hands before looking over at Peter, who was sporting one in blue. "Why did I get the red? Does this make me Darth Maul?"  
  


 

Peter ignored him, continuing to make quiet ‘vvooom vvoom’ noises under his breath as he waved the stick around, pretending that it was a lightsaber. Scott lowered his own blue stick, blocking an attack from Allison’s green stick. “Only if you got two of em.”  
  


 

Erica was all but cackling in delight at her magenta light stick, repeatedly poking and booping Isaac on the head. The curly haired beta was retaliating in equal, aiming for her shoulders and stomach with his yellow stick. Boyd was grinning at his own blue stick, blocking any stray attacks with casual ease. Jackson was glaring at everyone, looking twice as scary because he was holding his red stick right under his face.  
  


 

"Didn’t Darth Vader also have a red lightsaber?" Derek pointed out, wondering how long the black out was going to be and if they were going to enter into a who’s who in Star War’s discussion in the meanwhile. He knew he should have invested his money in proper emergency lights instead of sticks.   
  


 

Stiles tried to do an odd twirl while holding two red light sticks from end to end in his hand. The comment made him pause and give the older werewolf an appalled look. “I don’t want to be Darth Vader!” He declared, hurrying over to give the red sticks to Derek before trying to wrestle the man’s yellow stick out of his hand. “Gimme yours! I’d rather be Yoda.”  
  


 

It was all too easy to hold Stiles down and push his red sticks back into his hand. “Nope. You got the red, live with it. Embrace the dark side.”  
  


 

"You’re not funny." Stiles grumbled, bopping Derek on the head before dancing away to hide behind Lydia. "Speaking of funny though. If Peter has blue, does that make him Anakin? Cause he went all dark side and all?" Of course one could argue that Peter kind of still was on the dark side…  
  


 

It was Erica who chose to reply, “Does that mean Scott is Luke then?” Isaac began to chuckle, his smile tinted a bright yellow when Erica growled, “Scott,  _I_ am your Alpha.” The teenager’s groan overshadowed the chuckles that went around the group as well as Peter’s dry ‘I’d rather not’.  
  


 

Isaac cut the laughter short when he asked, “If Scott is Luke, then what does that make Derek?”  
  


 

And this conversation had officially taken a turn that he didn’t want. Derek wondered if he could opt out by pretending that he had to go out or something. That worked in the movies right? “Obi-wan?” Stiles suggested. “Cause he tried to help Scott with his werewolfiness?”  
  


 

There were a few murmurs of agreement but no one sounded convinced in the least. “He’s Princess Leia.” Okay what the hell? Everyone turned to look at the girl who was frowning down at her nails. “Because him and Scott are brothers or something.” The careless manner in which she flicked her fingers at them all said ‘duh’ more clearly than any words ever could have.  
  


 

It took a few seconds before Stiles began to snicker. “Oh man, now I know what to get you for Christmas! Princess Leia hair bun earmuffs and a gold string bikini.”  
  


 

Derek glared at the teenager, “Do it and I’ll smother you in your sleep.”  
  


 

"You would never do that to your Han Solo, Princess." Stiles sing-songed, cackling when Derek threw a light stick at his head and missed because Stiles ducked down behind Allison.  
  


 

"Why are  _you_ Han?” Boyd asked.  
  


 

It was Allison who answered this time, “Because he’s Scott’s best friend right?” Stiles all but beamed at the girl before nodding.   
  


 

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. “C3PO is more up your alley.” It might be egotistical of him to say this but he felt that he’d make a far better Han Solo.  
  


 

The teenager snorted, tossing his own red stick at Derek’s head. “You’re just jealous because  _you_ don’t get to be Han.” He paused a moment before snorting, loud and far too amused. “Then again, you  _are_ a scruffy looking nerf herder.”  
  


 

That was it. Derek pounced on the teenager, grabbing him in a headlock before proceeding to noogie the hell out of him. Stiles yelped and tried to wriggle out of Derek’s grip, yelling the whole time for help of any kind. “You got yourself into that mess.” Scott pointed out helpfully on his way into the kitchen to raid the fridge with Boyd.  
  


 

"Thanks for the help!" Stiles yelled, trying to poke Derek away from him, "Ouch ouch ouch! Leggo already you ass! Being held by you isn’t quite enough to get me excited!"  _That_ earned him an extra hard rub of knuckles into the cranium.  
  


 

"Hey wait." Allison asked no one in particular. "If Derek’s Leia and Stiles is Han Solo, that means that they end up together." That made the pair in question look at each other for a long few seconds before all but jumping away. "I wonder who I’d be…" She moved on smoothly, lips turned down into a thoughtful frown.  
  


 

Lydia was the one to reply again, “Mara Jade  _obviously_.”  
  


 

"You’d be Yoda?" Allison asked with a grin, jumping slightly when a loud clattering noise came from the kitchen.  
  


 

Scott ran back into the living room area, eyes wide as saucers. “Wait! Did you just say Stiles and Derek would hook up?”  
  


 

That was…Derek didn’t know what that was. Stiles seemed to be in the same boat as he gave his best friend a mildly amused look as he began to rant about how maybe it would be better for Derek to be Obi-Wan instead of Leia and Isaac could totally be Leia because he had the hair already ("Thanks man," Isaac retorted sarcastically).  
  


 

"I’d just as soon kiss a wookie." Stiles quipped with a grin, cutting off Scott’s rant half way.  
  


 

Derek snorted, shaking his head before reaching over to poke Stiles in the head. “I can arrange that. You need a good kiss.” The sheer delight that he saw in Stiles’ eyes was almost worth the pained groan that Erica  _and_ Scott let out in tandem.   
  


 

"Oh please don’t let this go where I think it’s going." Jackson gripped.  
  


 

For some reason that Derek didn’t want to think too deeply on, he felt a rare playful mood taking over. So he sat down next to Stiles on the floor, as soon as Isaac had hopped past them with a plate piled high with food. “Hey, Your Worship, I’m only trying to help.”  
  


 

"This isn’t happening!" Scott groaned, hiding his face in Allison’s shoulder before mumbling, "Tell me when it’s over. I can’t look."  
  


 

The girl petted his hair, giggling behind her hand as Stiles pretended to be angry. “Would you please stop calling me that.” It was an easy as breathing to act the scene out with Stiles, the grin on his face growing wider as they continued. In fact, they were even starting to lean in closer as they carried on.  
  


 

Erica was leaned over Boyd, muttering ‘They’re gonna chicken out, no way they’re actually gonna kiss’. The taller boy’s reply was immediately betting $5. Nice to know where his pack’s priorities lay really. Isaac was sitting next to Scott, eyes wide with rapt attention. Scott, kept sneaking peeks over Allison’s shoulder before whimpering. Lydia held Jackson’s camera in hand and was quietly filming the scene while Peter…where the hell had Peter gone to anyways?  
  


 

"You like me because I’m a scoundrel." Derek recited, eyes locked with Stiles. "There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life." Was it just him or was this dialogue hitting a little too close to home?  
  


 

Stiles was leaning in closer, making Scott groan more and Erica lean so far over that Derek was ready to hear her crash down into the coffee table. “I happen to like nice men.” He replied softly, the words brushing over Derek’s lips in a way that made him shiver unintentionally.  
  


 

"I’m nice men." He murmured back, forgetting about the fact that they had an audience and focusing just on how close their lips were. Just another inch, less than that, and he could-  
  


 

"No, you’re not. You’re…" Everyone in the room jumped a mile (and Erica face plant into the table, finally) when Peter loudly cleared his throat. Derek and Stiles jumped apart again as though they had been electrocuted, deliberately looking away from each other in the hopes of lowering their mounting embarrassment.  
  


 

Lydia let out a highly put out sigh before glaring at the older werewolf. “We were watching that!” Erica groaned as she sat up, grumbling that at least it won her $5 but Boyd immediately retaliated that outside influences made their bet null and void. Scott mumbled a prayer of thanks while Isaac and Allison patted his shoulders.  
  


 

Stiles jumped up to his feet, voice sounding a little too forced as he declared, “I’m hungry. I’m gonna go see what’s in the fridge.” And all but ran out of the room.   
  


 

With a bland smile that hid all his evilness, Peter said, in a faux innocent tone. “Whoops.”

 


End file.
